


Любимый враг

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Collage, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Love/Hate, M/M, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, Визуал рейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020, осторожно хуи, ягущенка
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020
Summary: Два заклятых врага хранят верность друг другу в этом качестве уже долгие годы. Но ведь от ненависти до страсти не такой уж долгий путь.
Relationships: Evgeni Plushenko/Alexei Yagudin
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Любимый враг

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники взяты из открытых источников.
> 
> По клику на картинку откроется полноразмер (700*700) в _том же окне_.

[](https://i.ibb.co/XLxjgNs/copy.jpg)


End file.
